


Alternate Omens

by Hiddendemon666



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666
Summary: Demon Aziraphale and Angel Crowley enjoy their little slice of life after the big NOTHING. Maybe a little too much...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from this work of Silveray on Insta:[ So feel free to check out their work! I hope you enjoy!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0Q0dxzlSuW/?igshid=1rnto0ld4jg28)

Today is the kind of day that makes Crowley glad the world hadn’t ended. Warm sunlight filtered through the windows, lazily chasing dust motes around. A soft breeze circled around the small cottage, the wind catching leaves and stirring them, flower heads gently bobbing with each pass. 

“Look at you! You’ve gotten so big!” Crowley praised, lifting up a small pot, inspecting it from every angle. The small cactus had started to bloom, unheard of in London’s normal weather. But Crowley had a gift with plants. He spoke with them every day, encouraging them and glorifying every new sprout. Nearly every window had plants crowding for sunlight, and some minor miracles had added more windows, which of course had led to more plants. The outside of the house was even more crowded, with little if any grass. Endless blooms and colorful buds filled the spaces between narrow walkways. 

Crowley didn’t sell any of his plants, but he was known to give them away here and there. He was a tenured professor at a nearby college, but never seemed to speak there very much. 

Now the Angel stood among his plants, his long auburn hair tied back in a small bun out of his sharply angled face, the rest free to fall on his shoulders. He set the small watering can down and looked at the clock. “Oh dear, where has the time gone?” He wondered out loud, grabbing his soft cream colored sweater jacket off of the back of a nearby chair.  
The tall, lanky man wore a tailored cream vest and shirt, his pants fitted a little too snugly around his thin waist. His brown silk bowtie never was quite straight, and it hung a tad loose around his neck. He pushed his large round spectacles back up, and took a final look around his tidy jungle. “I’ll see you all later, soak up that sunshine!” He cooed over his shoulder.

A knock at the door broke him from his spell, and he made a dash towards the door, but slowed down, trying not to be too eager. He took a breath and pushed his fingers into his hair, pushing any stray strands away, and then he opened the door, easing it open slowly. “Hey Aziraphale.” He sang out brightly.

“Hello Angel.” Piercing golden eyes met soft blue ones, accompanied by a wide smirk. “You lost track of time again, didn’t you?” He teased, the voice strong and deep. 

Crowley’s heart skipped a beat as he eased out of the doorway, pulling the large door shut behind him, leaning against the wood as he took in the sight before him. Aziraphale always looked…ravishing. The demon’s jacket was black, the lapels leather. There was a tight dark vest that tucked down into loose pants, ending the shorter legs in boots that definitely weren’t weather appropriate. He had a grey tie that disappeared down into the vest, and the only real color was the shock of short white hair. After his eyes got done lazily looking up and down Aziraphale’s body, Crowley had the grace to look embarrassed, and he nodded. “I did, sorry.” 

Chuckling, the demon reached out, tipping up Crowley’s chin. “I’ll forgive you…for a kiss.” Aziraphale loved watching the angel blush, and right on cue, pink colored the cheeks of his friend. Well, more than friend since the world hadn’t exploded. They hadn’t heard anything from either office, and were simply living their lives together. 

The wood of the door was pressing against Crowley’s back, and he felt silly for having closed it, because now there wasn’t much space between the two of them. His face felt warm, but he didn’t pull himself away from Aziraphale’s fingers. Ever since Nothing had happened, Aziraphale had been trying harder and harder to get more physical. Crowley wanted to…but he wanted to go slower. “Aziraphale…” The tone had meant to sound scolding, but instead came out breathy, and quiet. 

“Yes dear?” The demon teased, moving a little closer, his lips hovering mere inches away from their target. 

“My sweater is going to snag…” He complained softly, worried the wool would catch on the little slivers of wood behind him. He broke eye contact, unable to stare into those piercing gold eyes, so smug and confident. His face heated up more as Aziraphale’s fingers slid away to brush along his jaw line. 

“Then you’d better be quick.” Aziraphale noted, his fingertips reaching Crowley’s ear lobe, and they brushed against it, catching a stray strand of hair, and wrapping it around his finger. He watched Crowley’s Adams apple bob as the other swallowed. 

Closing his eyes, Crowley moved forward the last inch, pushing their lips together, meaning for a quick smooth. 

Aziraphale had other ideas, and he groaned, moving forward, pressing his body against the skinnier males, pinning him to the door, his arms wrapping around the angel to keep the splinters out of the sweater. He parted his lips, his own eyes open, watching Crowley’s glasses start to fog. 

A little protest came out of Crowley, and the second his lips parted to give the demon a proper talking too, a tongue slipped into his mouth, and his eyes shot open in surprise. “MMHN!” 

Holding the angel closely, Aziraphale smiled into the kiss as he deepened it, feeling Crowley’s hands move, not sure what to do, fluttering uselessly and finally landing on his sides, squeezing in mild panic. He could feel the other’s heart beat speeding up, even with all the layers of clothing. He moved his tongue, tasting the angel, savoring each little noise he swallowed down. 

Crowley’s breath was sucked in rapidly through his nose, not sure what to do with his own tongue as his lips opened wider. His eyes darted around, worried someone would see, his face growing hotter still. His chest was pressed up against Aziraphale’s, and his knees felt a little weak. His racing thoughts gradually slowed and he let the demon’s tongue push against his own without restraint, his fingers digging into the cloth of his boyfriend’s jacket. Although if he was pushing the other away or pulling him closer, he couldn’t tell. 

The angel felt his eye lids drooping a little as he slowly responded to the kiss, figuring out what to do, taking Aziraphale’s lead. The scent of the other male washed over him, mingling with the sharp taste of alcohol and mint. Was Aziraphale drunk? That would explain a lot...Crowley hummed into the kiss, breathing in more, sucking in the smell of the demon. His friend smelled of fire smoke and old books, a hint of char on chocolate, sweat and dark. Crowley felt himself relax bit by bit, his body slowly melting into Aziraphale’s arms. 

With Crowley starting to relax, Aziraphale’s hands roamed, rubbing against the Angel’s back, soothing him farther as his mouth worked, hungrily kissing and sucking now, pulling a bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently. He wanted more. So much more…his hands moved down, sliding over wool down to khaki, and when he had what he wanted, he squeezed, both hands in position. 

Crowley jerked, and broke the kiss, gasping for air, trying to now wriggle away from Aziraphale, his eyes frantic. “Aziraphale!” This time, his voice didn’t shake, but his face had gone from pink to red. 

“What? It’s not like any one can see…” The demon grinned, watching the other slowly come undone. With a cheeky smirk, his hands squeezed again, each one cupping a buttock.  
An embarrassed, outraged noise escaped Crowley, and his hand moved up, pushing against Aziraphale’s chest. “S-stop!” He looked down, not making eye contact, his breath nearly catching in his throat. Little surges of lust were running through his body, small sparks of electricity starting in his stomach and rolling down to his groin. 

Aziraphale could feel the excitement of the other, and he nuzzled against Crowley’s neck, not letting go, his voice low, his lips brushing against Crowley’s ear lobe. “Why? You’re so cute like this…” Aziraphale breathed, his hands now squeezing and massaging the globes of flesh in his hands, imagining what they would be like naked. He felt Crowley jerk, and chuckled, feeling the thinner male squirm against him, their clothes rustling together. He could feel the Angel’s excitement against his own thigh, and the thought drove him nearly insane. They had been close to sex more than once, and he’d always stopped for Crowley, but he wanted more. He wanted all of it. “I love feeling you writhe under me…” He licked the skin behind Crowley’s ear, earning a gasp from the other. “I love watching your face scrunch up when you’re embarrassed…it makes me what to embarrass you more…Angel, you’re too tempting for your own good…” The last words ended in a little bite to Crowley’s neck, and he felt Crowley sink down, just a bit, the other’s head tilting back. He inhaled the scent of angel, of clean soap and freshly turned earth. 

“Let me take care of you Angel…” He whispered, his hand sliding towards the front now, the other male trembling under him. 

Crowley’s heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes fluttering. He could feel the door under his head as it rested back, Aziraphale’s words hot and heavy against his collar. The warm sunshine was heating up Aziraphale’s jacket, making the leather hot to the touch, and his fingers twitched. He swallowed hard, trying to regain his thoughts as the demon tempted him. He made a small noise as Aziraphale’s hand started to reach around, and shaking, his own hand caught the demon’s wrist. 

“Aziraphale please…we have a date…” He managed to get out, feeling a shiver run down his spine as Aziraphale tugged on a strand of his hair. 

“Yea, but we’re already late.” The demon pointed out, his hand pausing, and then turning up to capture the Angel’s hand, holding it, intertwining their fingers. His words murmured against flesh, and he took a moment to suck on Crowley’s neck, tasting salt, feeling the other arch against him. “I’m hungry for more than just food…” 

Crowley’s mouth was open, but no words were coming out. He gasped for a moment, his hand seizing down, clenching against Aziraphale’s as he struggled to get himself together. “A-Aziraphale…” 

“Mmm?” The demon asked, sucking harder, moving down, now nibbling along a collar bone, nudging the sweater out of the way with his chin. Why did Crowley wear so many layers of clothes? 

The Angel’s other hand was digging into the wood of the door, leaving little marks. His pants had become uncomfortable, and he was having a rough time thinking of anything other than staying pressed up against the front of his cottage. His glasses had started to slip down his nose, and he hadn’t thought about moving them back up. Aziraphale’s body was starting to wrap around him, so very similar to a snake with its prey. 

“Ah-After! After!” Crowley managed to get out, feeling the demon pause. He swallowed, quickly letting go of the door, and trying to straighten up. “Afterdinnerplease.” He rushed out, pushing at Aziraphale’s chest. 

Aziraphale pulled back slowly, standing up straight and staring at his Angel with a little grin. Crowley was standing there, erection obvious in his pants, glasses halfway down his nose, making shallow little breathing noises. The other’s face was still slightly pink, and he watched as the angel pushed his glasses back up, not making eye contact. 

The demon didn’t let go of his boyfriend’s hand, and he pulled it up, kissing the back of it gently. “After dinner. And I’m getting everything I want.” He promised, golden eyes gleaming. That hadn’t been that hard after all. He snuck a quick peck against Crowley’s cheek. 

Shakily getting himself back together, Crowley nodded, moving off of the door, pulling his sweater back into place. He brushed his hair back a little bit, sneaking a peak at Aziraphale, feeling excited and giddy, but a little foolish. He squeezed Aziraphale’s fingers and then let go of his hand, his eyes raking in the other’s form, hidden away under black leather. Oh how he wanted to see Aziraphale naked, and let the wicked serpent demon have his way…but a date was a date, and he would not miss a chance to be wined and dined. 

Like a bird with ruffled feathers, Crowley eased himself back into his normal pace, finally meeting Aziraphale’s eyes. “Don’t think you can just sleep with me because you’ve known me for 6000 years. I expect to be treated to an evening out.” He huffed. “Did you even bring me any flowers?” He was trying too hard to cover up his obvious lust and embarrassment as he willed his erection to fade. 

Aziraphale watched the other, and he laughed. “What do you think?” He asked, and took Crowley’s hand again, pulling him towards the car. His lanky Angel was so cute. He did need to get his appetites in check a bit though. What were a few more hours when they’d waited this long? 

Crowley walked with Aziraphale through the front garden, and he smiled a little bit. “Oh I can’t wait to see what you picked out!” His mind had quickly switched gears, thinking about what floral delights awaited him.

The Bentley was washed and ready, like it always was. It stood gleaming at the end of the little walkway, a brilliant white with pearl overcoat, two tone with silver on the bottom. It stood as if floating in the air, a soft cloud on a perfect summer day, white wall tires adding to the illusion. 

“Well, luckily for you…” Aziraphale trailed off, and opened the door for Crowley, reveling the surprise in the front seat. With the help of a little miracle of course. He supposed it didn’t matter if he was using hell’s magic to give flowers to an Angel. Not that he’d forgotten, mind you…

“Oh how beautiful! Marigolds!” Crowley clasped his hands together, pulling the pot out, hugging it and looking it all over, tutting over a small spot on a leaf. “We’ll get that taken care of right away…first thing tomorrow.” He cooed to it, heading back to the cottage, stepping away and finding a bare spot to set the pot, using a small miracle to make sure it was watered. 

Aziraphale rested his arms on the roof of the car, watching his boyfriend fawn over the little plant, his chin lying on his crossed arms. With Heaven and Hell out of the way, he felt more relaxed, and he was sure Crowley did too. Just watching the other come undone from just a few minutes ago…he felt like his life was perfect. His own little slice of heaven, right here on earth, thanks to his Angel. 

He watched Crowley come back down the path to him, nearly skipping. His eyes took in the way the sun shone off of the long Auburn hair, the breeze playing with a few strands, whisking them to and fro. He saw the eager, pure look of joy in those deep blue eyes, enhanced by the round spectacles, and seeing the other’s soft cream colored clothes just a hair out of place brought a smile to his own lips. He walked around to the other side of the door, opening it for his Angel. 

Delighted, Crowley slid over to Aziraphale, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, before sliding into the driver’s seat, positively glowing. He adjusted his bow tie a bit, but it never did center quite right. He let himself watch as Aziraphale sauntered over to the other side of the car, enjoying the firm lines the demon’s body made against his dark clothing. 

“So, the usual?” He purred, starting the car with a loving touch of the steering wheel. 

Aziraphale nodded, and settled into the seat, not bothering with the seat belt, which made Crowley tut at him. “Of course dear. Whatever you’d like.” 

Blushing, and smiling, Crowley pulled out of his driveway and headed for the Ritz.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, your place or mine?” Aziraphale asked, tucking the take away boxes down under his seat as they got settled back into the Bentley. He finished his task and leaned back, one of his arms going out and resting on Crowley’s shoulder, giving the wool sweater a little squeeze. 

Crowley’s hands tightened on the wheel for a moment, and he felt himself blushing, just a little bit, glad it was darker outside now, and not as obvious. “Well, I assume your place is better prepared for such things…” His fingers drummed against the steering wheel now, his breath coming a little faster. Aziraphale ran a rather naughty book shop, full of first edition pornography. 

“You’re right, but wouldn’t you be more comfortable at your house?” It seemed silly to Aziraphale that they were talking about this, they’d been spending more and more time at each other’s places the past few weeks, and Crowley always felt more at ease around his plants. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Crowley’s ear, tracing his ear lobe out, feeling a shudder from his Angel. “Come on then, let’s go back to your cottage.” 

The angel nodded and started the car, heading out. He had trouble focusing on the road, his thoughts on Aziraphale’s hand as it rested on his thigh. He drove a little faster than he normally would, breaking the speed limit by going 5 over. 

Aziraphale must have noticed, but he didn’t say anything, only raising an eyebrow and smirking, before going to stare back out the window, giving his angel’s leg a little squeeze.  
The radio decided to kick on, playing “Someone to Love” and Crowley made a little noise, his fingers flicking to switch it off, but it stayed on, despite his multiple button pushes.  
The demon in the passenger seat burst out laughing. “Well at least your car approves.” He traced his hand higher up, following the inseam of Crowley’s khakis. “Would you be more comfortable in the back seat?” 

“Aziraphale!” Crowley made a noise, and even in the dark, the demon could see the blush. 

“Oooohhh, I think you just ran a stop sign.” Aziraphale noted as his fingertips brushed something that was definitely not hard before. 

“Sh-snickers bars!” Crowley swore, jumping in his seat as Aziraphale’s hands traced over his cock. His hands gripped the wheel tighter and he made a little noise. “Aziraphale, please, we’re not far…” He half begged, easing his foot off of the gas pedal and trying to slow his breathing. 

“I know. If you can’t focus on driving, maybe we should just pull over…” Aziraphale purred, his hand now cupping his angel lightly, just a hint of pressure. 

Crowley made a sound, half pleasure, half complaint. “Hgn! A-Aziraphale, we’re NOT going to copulate in the back seat of this car!” He finally managed to get out, only stuttering a little bit, his face hot. He didn’t dare look over at the demon, keeping his eyes on the road, his hips squirming a little bit. 

“How about the hood then?” 

Crowley’s mouth opened but nothing came out. 

Aziraphale chuckled pleasantly, starting to lazily stroke his fingers up and down, caressing the bulge through the fabric. He noted that Crowley was speeding again, and his grin grew an inch wider. “Just thinking about fucking you out in the open makes my mouth water…” Aziraphale teased, his fingers deftly popping the fly open on the angel’s pants.

White knuckled on the steering wheel, Crowley felt helpless, his body aching for the touch, but terrified of driving off the road and discorperating them both. “P-please Aziraphale…” He managed softly, but he didn’t know if he wanted more or if he was trying to tell the other to stop. They were close to his house, only another five minutes or so…but he might need a miracle at this rate. His heart skipped a beat as his zipper was eased down. 

“Please what?” Aziraphale purred, his deft fingers making quick work of the belt Crowley was wearing as well. He tugged at it, feeling the leather slide through his hands and giving him all kinds of fun ideas. He made a sudden noise as he felt himself jerk, being yanked through space for a moment, before the car was suddenly in front of Crowley’s cottage, but farther off the road than it had been. 

Crowley didn’t feel bad about that miracle; he wouldn’t have made it another mile without crashing. The car shut off, and he panted, his hands finally letting go of the steering wheel, his eyes turning to look at the demon. “Please…” He whispered, his hand taking Aziraphale’s and lacing their fingers together. He was trembling, just a bit as he leaned forward, meeting the demon halfway and starting a kiss, chastely brushing their lips together. 

The demon’s free hand went up, cupping Crowley’s jaw as he kissed the other back. All joking and teasing aside, he wanted the angel. So very badly. He moved his lips slowly against the other, closing his eyes, savoring each little movement. He worked Crowley’s mouth open, his tongue pushing inside. 

The angel decided they needed another small miracle, and in a split second, they were making out on his soft bed instead, the lights dimmed, and the covers pulled back.  
Aziraphale broke the kiss with a chuckle. “Eager, are we?” He purred, moving back to pull his tie and suit jacket off. 

Crowley just nodded, sitting cross-legged on the bed, his belt and fly both open, his cream colored boxers showing. His hands shook a bit as he pulled at his own neck tie, hanging it neatly on the bed post nearby. The sheets were silk, soft and cool to the touch, and he quickly pulled off his shoes and socks, his eyes watching Aziraphale strip down out of his clothes. 

The demon felt his angel watching him, and he paused, grinning as he slowed his movements. He whipped his belt off with a flourish, tossing it to the floor. “Would you like a show?” 

His face heating up, Crowley kind of nodded, sitting back against the pillows, now in just his shirt and pants. His soft blue eyes hungrily watched the other, his hands knitted together so he didn’t simply grab the demon in front of him. “Tempt me…” he breathed out slowly, definitely feeling more confident in his own bedroom. 

Not one to resist a challenge, Aziraphale nodded, and slowly undid each button on his vest, his eyes locked with Crowley’s. He tossed it away and began to slide his shirt out of his pants, flashing just a hint of skin, before walking out of his shoes and tugging off his socks. He moved to the foot of the bed, swinging his hips as he walked, feeling the angel’s eyes roving over his body. 

Leaning against the bedframe now, his fingers moved slowly, teasing each button open, one at a time, watching Crowley’s blush spread. Once it was all the way open, and pulled it down over his shoulders, exposing his chest to the angel sitting before him.

Crowley was biting his bottom lip, and he hesitated, and then moved slowly forward, his hands running down the demon’s skin. It was soft…his demon was a little round around the middle, and Crowley’s finger tips gave it a soft squeeze, enjoying the give, blushing as his fingers roamed. He felt himself drawn to Aziraphale’s waist band, and he hooked a finger into the belt loop, pulling Aziraphale closer. 

The demon was hard as he looked down at Crowley. Watching the red head stare at his crotch and hips was doing wonders for him. “Go on…you can do whatever you want…” He breathed out, one hand resting on Crowley’s shoulder, the other tangling into his friend’s hair, easing the hair tie out, and watching the gentle curls roll out of place, cascading around Crowley’s shoulders. Beautiful. 

The sight of his angel, kneeling on the bed in front of him, fumbling with his pants made Aziraphale moan softly. The demon’s cock was desperate to escape his pants, and as much as he wanted to ravish the other, and as much as he teased, he wanted Crowley to be comfortable. If this was how his lover wanted to get ready, then he would by all means go for it. There would be time for him to play later. 

With slightly shaking hands, the angel undid the zipper on Aziraphale’s pants, tugging it down slowly, blushing as the demon’s cock suddenly pushed out. “You aren’t…you didn’t wear….” Crowley stuttered in shock.

Aziraphale grinned. “Surprise!” He breathed, his fingers tugging lightly against Crowley’s hair, encouraging him. He wasn’t big on undergarments. 

The angel rolled his eyes, blushing and shaking his head. He kenlt back for a moment, and gracefully pulled his glasses off of his face, folding them and placing them on his nightstand. He thought maybe it was time for Aziraphale to be the one blushing. He determinedly moved back over, and his long fingers quickly worked the waistband of the demon’s pants down, watching as Aziraphale’s cock twitched and bobbed in front of him. Before he could give himself time to second guess what he was doing, he knelt forward and pulled the organ into his mouth, his eyes moving up to watch Aziraphale’s reaction. 

For once, the demon was at a loss for words, and he made a noise as the warmth spread over his cock. His hands clutched at Crowley’s face and hair, holding on tightly. He felt himself warm up, just a bit as his eyes locked with soft blues. 

Grinning a little around the cock in his mouth, Crowley began to pull it farther in, running his tongue along the underside. He tasted the demon, savoring each bit inside of him, probing the tip now, and figuring he’d get the hang of this pretty easily. Aziraphale tasted dark and musky, with a hint of salt. The flavor made him groan low in his throat, making him feel very dirty but proud he’d made the other speechless.

Aziraphale was still not thinking straight, his hands shaking for a moment before clutching at Crowley’s hair, using it to anchor himself. His feet moved a little farther apart, bracing himself as he watched the angel. “My dear….” He breathed out in awe. His cock was already starting to leak. 

Humming with pleasure, Crowley took more in, working his lips down, feeling Aziraphale filling him until the back of his throat, and he swallowed against it, softly blushing as he realized it would be difficult to take any more in. His hands were resting on the edge of the bed to balance himself, and now they moved, landing against soft hips, squeezing gently. There were so many things he wanted to say…but now he closed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. 

As Crowley’s cheeks hollowed, Aziraphale’s back arched a little, and he let out a gasp. “Crowley…oh Crowley…” His golden eyes stared down in bliss, treasuring every moment, licking his lips with hunger for more. His fingers played in the soft curls, winding them through his fingers to keep a grip on the other, fighting not to drive himself into the warm heat from sheer desire. He felt as if he was drowning in silk, from the tips of his fingers to the length of his cock. 

Keeping his eyes closed to help himself focus, Crowley began to move his head, sliding up almost until he was off of the tip and then pushing back down, letting his tongue run where it wished, exploring. He heard the small noises coming from the demon, and he was rather pleased with himself. He wanted to take more, but was afraid he couldn’t without gagging. So he made due by letting his tongue trace and probe over every vein and inch of the other he could manage, breathing hard out of his nose as he sped up.

“That’s it…oh yes darling…” Aziraphale praised, lightly flexing his hips to set a pace for the other, his need rising fast. Watching those heavenly lips wrapped around his cock was enough to make him want to fuck the other endlessly. Fascinated, he watched as Crowley swallowed him down, over and over. He wouldn’t last long. His hands moved from the soft hair, lightly tracing over the angel’s jaw line and cheeks, stroking them, his eyes glazing over with bliss as he encouraged his lover. 

A little bit of saliva was starting to drip from the corners of his mouth, and Crowley felt himself flush, but didn’t stop, determined to make his lover climax. He made a muffled groan, working faster now, desperate to pull an orgasm from his demon. Soft, wet, lewd noises started to fill the bedroom, doing nothing to help with Crowley’s embarrassment.  
Aziraphale was so big, so filling inside of his mouth. It made it hard to breathe, each bob of his head making lines of hot fire run to his own cock as he worked. His member was free of his zipper but still against his boxers, and now there was a slowly spreading stain on the front, making the fabric cling to his tip. He felt so ready for Aziraphale, so needy as he furiously sucked to get his demon off. 

“Don’t think I can’t hear you…” Aziraphale breathed out, his head going back. Those soft little muffled moans were doing wonders for him. “You’re going to get louder…” He promised, his eyes shutting. The tension in his body was mounting higher, and he panted. “Crowley…I’m close…” His thighs flexed with anticipation, the coiling feeling in his stomach and balls rolling tighter. 

Even with the warning, the orgasm caught Crowley by surprise, he’d been so engrossed in his work.

Fluid poured into his mouth, and he hadn’t been expecting quite that much, never having done this before. His eyes shot open as he nearly choked, opening his mouth and pulling away as he fought to swallow the warmth on his tongue. “….Ghn!” The blush on his face darkened as he felt fingers tilting his chin up as he fought to catch his breath. He was left panting into Aziraphale’s hand, staring up at the tempting demon.

“Aren’t we full of surprises?” Aziraphale purred, sinking down onto his ankles so he was nearly face to face with his angel, still a little above him. His fingertips moved, brushing along Crowley’s lips, gently wiping away left over saliva and a bit of cum, savoring the sight. “You did so well, Angel.” The dark pink color on his lover’s fair skin perfectly matched the now messy curls hanging out of place against his shoulders, and the angel’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed again. 

“Stunning…simply stunning…” Aziraphale whispered out, closing the distance between them and kissing those quivering lips, his hands holding Crowley’s face firmly. He could taste himself there, and he worked his tongue inside with little resistance. There would be no stopping him now. He was going to show Crowley exactly how much he desired him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The angel moaned into the kiss, his hands moving up to wrap around Aziraphale’s shoulders, his eyes closing as he sank into his demon. He was rather proud of himself for what he had just done. As he felt Aziraphale’s tongue move against his own, he opened his mouth wider, completely giving himself over to the promised pleasure, yielding. 

Aziraphale stood up slowly, pulling Crowley with him until they were chest to chest, with the angel kneeling up against him, Aziraphale’s hands moving to tug the shirt up and out of Crowley’s khakis, not breaking the kiss as his fingertips found skin. His digits lazily traced meaningless patterns on the small of the other’s back until his angel made weak noises into the kiss, rutting lightly against the demon.

Pulling back, Crowley gasped for air, his entire body quivering. “Please…” He breathed, his eyes looking up at the other, his cheeks pink once more, flushed with need, his eyes wide. 

“Shhh…I’m here…” Aziraphale breathed, gently pushing Crowley back against the sheets, laying over top of him and easing the shirt up and off of his lover, exposing his narrow chest. “You look ravishing…” The golden eyes raked up and down the angelic body in front of him. 

Crowley wished he could stop blushing, his face hot as he lay against the sheets with nothing on but his opened pants. He fidgeted, his feet sliding as he tried to figure out what to do with his legs, his breath coming faster as Aziraphale’s eyes roved over him. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, and he was half propped up on his elbows, feeling silly with his trapped cock on display. 

The demon loomed over him, drinking in every inch of skin. His hands went up, cupping his angel’s pecks, giving each one a full, slow palm of his hand, squeezing until Crowley let out a moan. His hand wandered downward, taking it’s time as Aziraphale traced over every muscle and line of flat stomach. His nails slid over Crowley’s hip bones, causing the other to jerk and whimper, his hips straining off of the bed. 

“P-please-“The angel begged again, desperation as plain on his flushed face as the outline of his erection, still trapped. 

With ease, Aziraphale’s hands tugged the pants down. He paused for a moment with the fabric in his hands, and then with a smirk, he tossed them carelessly into a corner just to fluster Crowley even more. He loved that hot, disheveled look that his Angel was getting, and he wanted to see more of it. 

“Aziraphale! If you don’t fold those-MMPH!” His stern complaint was lost into a kiss as Aziraphale moved, capturing his lips and tongue. He was pushed all the way onto his back, his arms giving way as the demon’s weight settled against him. 

Not closing his eyes for a moment, the demon drank in how the look of indignation was chased away by pleasure, and he didn’t fail to notice Crowley rutting against him lightly, pressing their members together. A little bit of fabric was all that separated them, and it wouldn’t be there for much longer. Aziraphale was already hard again, and he had plans to stay that way all night. He broke the kiss with a low grunt of his own, and sat back a bit, grinning. “Getting greedy, are we?” 

But Aziraphale was feeling greedy too, and his hands moved down, pulling the other’s boxers away, finally getting to see his prize. He was fighting to slow his pace down, but now that he was this close…

Crowley made a noise and turned his head to the side, hiding his face under his hair, his breath hitching as his cock hit the open air. “Z-Zira….” He half whined, half begged, not knowing what he wanted, all the bravado from his earlier actions gone as he was laid bare. 

A gentle hand reached up and pushed the silky curls away from Crowley’s face. “Shhh my darling, I’ll take care of you…” He promised, his other hand carefully sliding Crowley’s legs apart. “You’re magnificent…” He breathed, his eyes roving over the naked male under him, wanting to suck and tease and lick every inch. But there would be more time for that later. As much as he teased Crowley, he was getting rather desperate, and the scene lay out before him was giving him no end of ideas. 

A weak noise was the only answer Aziraphale got as Crowley slid his legs wider apart for the demon, his skin flushed and hot. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, goosebumps breaking out over his thighs and arms. He couldn’t make eye contact. He wanted this so badly, his body was aching for more, but it was also overwhelming. His cock twitched and bobbed with each breath, and his hands fisted against the sheets. “Please….” He repeated, not knowing how else to express his virgin desire. 

Aziraphale smiled, his hand gently turning Crowley’s chin, making him look back to him. “Just breathe…” He leaned down, pressing their lips together, slowly kissing the angel this time. He worked his tongue and lips against the other until he felt his angel still, and relax a bit, the trembling quieting. 

His other hand was busy, sliding along Crowley’s thighs, making little circles as he worked his way up higher. Aziraphale broke the kiss, staring down at his panting angel, a mess in the sheets. “Crowley, darling, don’t hide anything from me.” He moved his lips, sucking at Crowley’s neck, feeling the other squirm against him. “I want to hear every noise; I want to see your face and your body as I watch you come undone…” He breathed into his lover’s ear, his tongue licking a wet line against the lobe. 

A low whine escaped Crowley’s lips and he nodded, his cock dripping pre cum as it bobbed against his stomach. He jerked as he felt a finger pressing against him in his most intimate way. 

“Shhh…” The demon purred, his first knuckle already sliding inside. “I’ve got you…I’ll be gentle…” He whispered out, his eyes ravishing the sight under him as his lips kissed and his teeth nipped along the tender skin below Crowley’s ear, making his angel buck against him. He wanted to ravish the other, to tie him to the bed and never let him leave. Crowley was making him lose control. “This time.” 

“A-ah-Aziraphale!” Crowley whimpered as the finger fully entered him. His eyes closed and his hips rocked on their own, begging for more. One hand was fisted against his side, the other half trapped under the demon that lay against him, half on the sheets and half settled on top of him, the heat from their bodies rising. 

The demon’s eyes seemed to glow with desire, and he started to move his finger, in and out slowly, teasingly so, watching hungrily as it worked. His mouth sucked harder, starting to leave a mark. 

Crowley’s feet slid against the mattress, his hips squirming and his mouth falling open as a second finger was added. “H-hhaaa!” His hand under the demon groped against the other for purchase, hanging on and leaving marks of his own as he writhed. It felt so odd, yet so good. Each time the demon’s fingers pressed up against his walls, it left him gasping. 

Then something changed, the fingers hit a new spot, and Crowley saw stars. “AHN!~” 

“There it is…” Aziraphale purred with pride, his eyes devouring the sight of Crowley coming undone. He added a third finger easily and began to rub that sweet spot, over and over, watching his lover. “You’re so tempting Angel, I want to play with you all night…make more noise for me…” He half moaned, not moving his fingers any faster, just repeatedly working the same area. 

The angel’s eyes were wide open, and his lips were trembling. His hips were rutting seamlessly in time with Aziraphale’s finger thrusts, and his spine was bowed, his nipples fully hardened and thrusting towards the ceiling as he yelled in pleasure. “F-Fah...F-Fuck!” He whimpered out, the orgasm hit him hard. Crowley hadn’t even realized what he’d said as he spiked in pleasure, his cock spurting against his stomach, his chest heaving as his eyelids fluttered, gone in a wash of bliss as he rode out the pleasure. 

Aziraphale’s smirk was from ear to ear. He slowed his fingers, but didn’t remove them, his stated cock excited, but not to an unbearable level yet. Now that he knew what his angel could take, he had no intention of sleeping tonight. He loomed over his angel, grinning. “Is that all it takes to get you to curse?” He teased. “My fingers inside of you?” He stretched them a little wider, watching hungrily. 

Trying to settle down from his high, Crowley had the grace to look embarrassed, and he flushed, not meeting Aziraphale’s eyes. “I…I just…” His reply off into a moan as Aziraphale’s fingers moved again, pressing against him so deeply his vision swam with the over stimulation. “Ghn!” 

“Just lost control?” The demon purred, working his digits in and out, stretching Crowley’s walls but not touching his prostate again. Yet. 

Nodding his head, Crowley fidgeted. His hole felt tingly and hot and aching from the post orgasm touches, but at the same time, empty and eager, needing more. He had thought that Aziraphale would have made a move now...his eyes glanced down to the demon’s erect penis, his expression questioning. His cheeks were red from the realization that Aziraphale’s fingers were not leaving his entrance any time soon. “I thought you wanted…to h-have…relations…” He managed to get out weakly, still catching his breath. 

“Oh we are my dear.” Aziraphale affirmed, dragging his finger pads slowly across the sweet spot inside of his angel, watching Crowley’s head go back with a snap of bliss, his ears taking in the sweet sound of a languished moan.

“I’m just not finished finger fucking you yet.” He let out, his lips capturing an ear lobe and lightly biting down, scraping his teeth along the skin. 

Crowley let out a low mewling sound, straining wildly under the other, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. “Aziraphale!” He whined, half in pleasure, but half in utter disbelief. “Y-you can’t…” He let out, sputtering to find words to voice his protests, his head turning to give the other better access as he went through a range of pleasure and embarrassment, unable to get away from the fingers lodged inside of him, tormenting him. 

“Can’t what?” The demon asked, sucking a love bite against Crowley’s collar bone, loving how the angel writhed. “Can’t make you beg for my cock? Can’t fit more fingers inside of you? Can’t milk you dry?” He breathed out, working himself up all over again at the thought. 

“Our first time is going to be so very special…I’m going to make you feel like you’re in heaven again.” He promised, his fingers curling and massaging that special spot deep inside. He kissed the purple spot he’d made lightly and then licked a line up to Crowley’s ear, his hot breath tickling along the angel’s sensitive neck. 

“Because now that I have you…I’m never letting go…” He wouldn’t stop until Crowley had felt every inch of how badly he wanted him, how much he ached and yearned for it day and night. He wouldn’t stop until Crowley could see how gut-wrenchingly beautiful his own body was, and how much he’d fall for him all over again. “I’m going to make you feel so very, very good…” 

Four orgasms later, and Aziraphale didn’t think he could wait any longer. His angel was just too much, and his cock was starting to hurt with how badly he wanted to plunge it inside. He pulled his fingers out and away with a lewd, wet noise, and sat back, admiring his handy work. 

Crowley couldn’t even remember his name. The sheets and pillows under him were soaked. His whole body was quivering and shaking uncontrollably, and he could barely stay on his knees for Aziraphale, his body completely and utterly at the demon’s mercy and command, his ass propped up in the air, his cock hanging between his legs, achingly hard still.  
His face was pressed into the damp pillow, his lips red and swollen from kisses and soft bites, throbbing in time with his frantic heart beats. His pupils were blown wide, unfocused and glazed over. His fingers jerked against the cum stained sheets, unable to grasp them firmly. His hair hung down into his face, sweaty and a complete mess, spilling into the pillows and across his shoulders in disarray. His entire neck was covered in bruises, and some of them even trailed down across his shoulder blades, and still, he couldn’t form a thought in his mind that wasn’t complete and utter submission and pleasure. A strangled moan left his mouth as he was left empty and waiting. 

Aziraphale hummed and got up onto his knees behind Crowley, stroking his ass lovingly. “You’ve done so well, my darling boy…You’ve been so wonderful…so breathtaking…” He praised, lining his leaking cock up against his lover’s virgin entrance. “I’m going to give you what you’ve been begging for…” He let out, unable to hold himself back anymore.  
He sank in slowly, inch by inch, watching with rapt attention as Crowley’s tight heat sucked him in greedily, with perfection. He’d been so very thorough in preparing the other, he’d had no doubt he would slip right in. It was just as wonderful as he’d known it would be, and his own head went back in sheer bliss, his hands holding Crowley’s hips tightly. 

A soft cry escaped Crowley’s lips as Aziraphale finally entered him and filled him, his spine bowing. His hips rocked back, taking the demon all the way to the root without even thinking. It was so good, so amazing. “OhGodOhGodOhGod-“ He whimpered out, lost and drowning in pleasure, his shaking legs spreading wider, making furrows in the messy sheets. 

“Crowley, oh Crowley, you beautiful Angel…My Angel…” Aziraphale whispered, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the other the other’s chest now, holding him close as he began to move his hips, savoring every second of this moment. “You’re so perfect…” He thrusted slowly and steadily, taking his time. 

The demon kept his pace slow and loving, just like he had been all evening, feeling Crowley shudder and convulse underneath of him. He wasn’t going to last long, and he smiled. “One more Darling, just one more…” His hand slid down, cupping his lover in his palm, and stroking in time to his thrusts. 

The exhausted angel let out a low moan, his voice starting to get hoarse, shaking with ecstasy. His body was quaking and he jerked under the demon, completely rolled by Aziraphale. 

A few more well timed thrusts, and Aziraphale felt his lover tense, his walls clenching down against his cock, his hand becoming coated with holy seed, and he continued for two more thrusts before his own climax was rung from his body, and he thrusted deep and hard, milking himself as far and as deeply inside of his angel as he could with a loud yell of his own, their cries mingling together and filling the small room. 

Panting, Aziraphale pulled himself free, and carefully lowered Crowley onto the sheets, using a miracle to clean up the mess below them, the sheets suddenly clean and fresh, the pillows and blankets fluffed and warm. He didn’t bother with their clothes, and he watched Crowley’s eye lids slowly flutter. He could have gone for a few more rounds…but he wanted to be a little gentle for their first time.

“Hey…” He let out, pulling his angel closer, holding him in his arms, his hands stroking all over his body, easing and rubbing the tender flesh. With each touch, his hands pulsed with healing energy and warmth, soothing any aches and healing the worst of the love bites where he had left too big of a bruise. He moved softly now, all the sexual tension drained out of his body, all of his love pouring into the angel. His Angel. 

“Crowley my dearest…how are we feeling?” He asked, concern mixed with lust in his golden snake eyes. His fingers brushed a lock of hair back out of Crowley’s dazed blue eyes.  
“Hhhhmmm~” Was all the angel managed to mutter out, snuggling himself up to the other, his nostrils filling with the familiar scent of demon, his eyes already closing. He pressed every inch of his naked body up against Aziraphale as he could, enjoying the feeling of flesh against flesh, comforting in a way he’d been wanting for so long, but had been so scared to embrace. 

Aziraphale chucked and held the other close, his head resting against Crowley’s, his own eyes closing. He pulled the covers up over them both, a miracle turning the lights out and drawling the curtains since the sun would be rising soon. What a wonderful evening it had been, and he couldn’t wait for the morning to come.


End file.
